Dormammu (Ziemia-616)
prawo|250px Dane Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Dormammu Inne pseudonimy: The Dread One, Eater of Souls, Lord of Chaos, Lord of Darkness, the Great Enigma, Flyx, Dor-Mommma Aktualny status: Aktywny, z jego mocy korzysta Hood Uniwersum: 616 Klasa: Bóstwo z innego wymiaru, czarownik Pochodzenie: Wymiar Faltine Debiut: Strange Tales #126 1964 Powiązania z grupami: Lords of the Splinter Realms, Lords of the Netherworlds, gang Hooda Galeria 274px-Dormammu MvsC3-FTW-1-.png 2064683-dormammu-1-.png Dormammu.png|Dormammu w wersji LEGO Zdolności Dormammu składa się z czystej energii mistycznej, przewyższając nawet największych czarowników w kategoriach surowej mocy i zdolności do manipulowania siłami magii, w tym Doktora Strange'a i Przedwiecznego. Dormammu jest niezniszczalny i nieśmiertelny, gdyż jego forma składa się się z surowej, magicznej energii, która jest nieustannie uzupełniana przez Mroczny Wymiar. Jest praktycznie wszechmogący w swoim wymiarze. Jego moc obejmuje takie zdolności jak: * Nadludzka siła- jest w stanie dzięki swojej energii manipulować swoją siłą fizyczną i unieść nawet do 100 ton. * Lewitacja ponaddźwiękowa- potrafi przemieszczać się w locie z prędkością nawet powyżej prędkości dźwięku. * Projekcja astralna- może tworzyć nieograniczone projekcje astralne w dowolnym wymiarze. * Portale inter-wymiarowe- tworzy wyrwy do innych wymiarów przez które może się przemieszczać lub obserwować inne światy. * Transformacja- może przyjąć dowolny wygląd i kształt. * Transmutacja materii- zdolność zmieniania właściwości fizycznych dowolnych obiektów i swojego Mrocznego Wymiaru na swoje potrzeby (np. stworzenia broni). * Kontrola- potrafi zmusić do wykonywania swoich poleceń. * Piekielny ogień- tworzenie niszczycielskich pocisków z piekielnej energii. * Manipulacja i absorpcja energii- może pobierać energie z Mrocznego Wymiaru, przesyłać ją komuś (wzmacniać go) oraz dowolnie z niej korzystać. * Manipulacja rozmiaru- potrafi dowolnie zmienić swój rozmiar, zwiększając przy wzroście siłę fizyczną. * Zmartwychwstanie- nawet po zniszczeniu jego formy fizycznej może się on nieskończenie wiele razy odrodzić oraz wskrzesić dowolną istotę żywą. Historia Dormammu urodził się niezliczone tysiące lub nawet miliony lat temu w wymiarze potężnych pomiotów energii zwanym Faltine. Dormammu i jego rodzeństwo byli najpotężniejszymi czarownikami w ich wymiarze. Chcąc jednak uzyskać jeszcze większą moc, zabili swojego ojca – Sinifer. Przez co zostali wygnani z wymiaru.Podróżując pomiędzy wymiarami dotarli oni do mrocznego wymiaru w którym pokój panował już od 28 tysięcy lat. Były to czasy 3 tysiąclecia panowania króla Olnara. Mimo sprzeciwu doradców zwanych Mhuruuks, król udzielił Dormammu schronienia i mocy w zamian za jego zdolność niszczenia barier przestrzennych w celu pochłaniania kolejnych światów, i rozszerzania mrocznego wymiaru. Po dziesięcioleciach podbojów Dormammu przypadkiem lub celowo doprowadził Olnara do wymiaru Mindless Ones, zamieszkiwanego przez niezniszczalne istoty które zniszczyły króla i większość mieszkańców mrocznego wymiaru. Wykorzystując zamieszanie przyszły Pożeracz Światów zabił sprzeciwiających mu się Mhuruuks i przejął władze, pozostawiając przy życiu jednak niemowlę, syna Olmara gdyż nie uznał go za zagrożenie. Jako władca Dormammu powrócił do Faltine odzyskując reszte swojej mocy, którą mu odebrano przy wygnaniu oraz przyjął swoją prawdziwą, ognistą formę. Nie wiadomo jak długo władał Mrocznym wymiarem później gdyż mieszkańcy Mrocznego Wymiaru żyją tysiąclecia a czas dla nich właściwie nie istnieje i nie ma nic wspólnego z czasem ziemskim. W czasie tym pokonał władców wielu wymiarów, włączając je do swojego i zwiększając swoją (już i tak olbrzymią) moc. Z niektórymi zawierał jednak sojusze w tym z Odynem, władcą Asgardu. I choć wydaje się to niewiarygodne to owy pakt działa w Uniwersum Marvela w teraźniejszości. Nieprzerwanie. Razem z Odynem ma dość mocy by zniszczyć całe uniwersum, wcielając je do Mrocznego Wymiaru (który przez nadmiar mocy by się zapadł, nie pozostawiając nic). Kolejne tysiąclecia spędził na nieustannym wchłanianiu innych światów zyskując sobie tytuł Pożeracza Światów. Aż natknął się na Ziemię, którą próbował podbić czterokrotnie. Podczas drugiej wojny światowej zwerbował Barona Mordo, ucznia Przedwiecznego który zdradził swoich sojuszników z Kamar-Taj i ukradł oko Agamotto, a przez agentów hitlerowskich amulet trafił do Red Skull, który skomunikował się z Dormammu, przypadkiem wchodząc do mrocznego wymiaru przez artefakt. Przedwieczny wysłał za amuletem Kapitana Amerykę i Bucky'ego (James'a Burnesa) przy wsparciu Nick'a Fury. Red Skull próbował targować się z Pożeraczem. Amulet za władze, został jednak z pogardą odrzucony i zniszczony. Mordo, pracujący dla Dormammu został wkońcu ujęty przez Dr Strenga w 1963 roku. Strenge stał się po tym oficjalnie prawdziwym uczniem Przedwiecznego. Media Komiksy Filmy * Doctor Strange (2016) Seriale * Spider-Man (1994) * Mega Spider-Man (2012-) * Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Marvel Super Hero Squad Gry LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Bóstwo Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Doctor Strange Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Wrogowie Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Wrogowie Avengers Kategoria:Wrogowie Spider-Mana Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Z super szybkością Kategoria:Żółtoocy Kategoria:Z najwyższym poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1964 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Czarny charakter